We'll Save Eachother
by xtinemay20
Summary: A troubled girl has been living in Woodbury, totally unaware of the Governor's plots. She is taken to the prison with the rest of the population of Woodbury. Eventual Carl/OC. Rated T for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! The new story-finally! I'm not gonna post the third chapter until the new season starts (you'll see why by the end of the second chapter). HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

The music sounds too loud. The girl watches the boy from afar. He doesn't notice her. The song buzzes in the friend's ears.

_No._

She grabs her arm. It's yanked away. The music changes. The tune sweet.

_Breath air you're not used to. Tread floors you don't fall through._

The girl calls out. Boy looks up. He looks sick. Pale skin and sunken in eyes.

_Make waves. Crash a symbol hard. Follow no one, always play the wrong card._

The boy forces a smile. The girl runs up to him. Hands grasp. Feet move. The music continues.

_Wast days in foreign places. Shed light on your better side. Reassure me that you'll wait for me. Wait for me as long as it takes._

The friend crumples to the ground, her hands over her ears.

_And I'll hold my breath, I'll hold my breath._

The boy holds the girl in his arms. Right as the chorus blasts away, the friend lets out a shriek.

_Until you see me in your dreams, we'll stay awake beneath the trees._

The girl turns to her, her eyes wide in alarm. Just as the boy drops to the floor.

The girl screams. Boy's eyes open. Girl doesn't notice, she runs to friend. Friend screams over and over.

Calming words flow out of her mouth like water over a cliff. The friends eyes scroll past the girl to the boy. His eyes aren't blue.

A scream.

A scream.

A gush of blood over braced teeth.

A scream.

_We'll watch the buildings turn to dust._

Words of a song slowly coming true.

_A sky of diamonds just for us._

A scream.

A cry.

A death.

A scream.

A cry.

A death.

Never end, always and forever more.

* * *

The friend emerges from the closet. Her white vintage dress painted red. The small flowers in her hair beginning to wither, but still alive. Just as the world around her. Still alive.

Her hands hang limp at her sides. Small, bare feet stick slightly to the fluids on the floor. Bodies strewn across the floor. Some lays still. Some twitch. Some move.

The small hum of a dying tune. The end of the song. Like the end of life. Each one slowly giving out.

One walks next to her.

It's dead.

It doesn't hurt her. It barely notices her.

_The blood._

Al you can already tell, the story is not about the girl, but the friend. There are never stories about the characters that don't start out as main characters. The ones that die, can't survive, don't have a relationship with the one perfect person, the ones that aren't beautiful, that aren't perfect.

Because this girl is anything but perfect.

She isn't beautiful, she doesn't fall in love, she can't even survive everyday life. And she's died far too many times that she's wanted to-inside.

Her name is Romy.

No, it's Lily.

But sometimes, it's Rowan.

**Ok! Really short first chapter! Sorry! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! BTW, it's supposed to be in really weird writing in the beginning so don't judge. Thanks for reading!**


	2. UPDATING!

**Wow! Sorry guys, I haven't updated in a while because of school and stuff. It may not be in a while until my next break that I update! I have so much stuff going on and I would update now, but I'm getting ready for a week long field trip next week, but I will be checking reviews and PMs. **

**OMG LAST NIGHTS EPISODE WAS AMAZING! Sorry just had to say that! Rick/Michonne all the way!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Romy**

The bus stops. Average of 1.5 gallons of blood per adult, 1 gallon per teenager, 0.75 gallons per child, and 0.5 gallons per infant, makes about 787.5 gallons of blood total. The bus traveled 30 miles to get here, using 5 gallons of gas.

**Lily**

Lily struggled to her feet as Karen led her outside,

She blushed and hid her face as the boy with the blue eyes stared at her bloodshot eyes and the tangled blond hair that hung in front of them.

She wrapped her hands around her sides and mumbled to herself as they passed him. She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening, "Carl, Carl, Carl," she murmured as she slowly turned to him. He faced her as she smiled and confirmed, "Carl,"

The boy looked at her with a smile, but an eyebrow raised questioningly. He gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah… That's right,"

As the girl walked away she could hear him whispering to his father, "How the _hell_ did she know my name!?"

"Carl, she's… She's troubled; I guess you could say,"

"So she's gotta go around wearing a frilly, pink, skirt while she kills walkers?!"

The man's eyes flash, "_Lower your voice, Carl_," he warns.

Carl scoffs, "Yeah, like a retard's gonna care what I say about her when she doesn't even know what I'm talking about!"

The father closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Carl," The son, looks embarrassed right away, "Carl, I'm asking you, _please_, just leave her alone,"

He sighs and says quietly, "Okay,"

The five of them stand in front of the fence, yelling at the zombies on the other side, "Hey Nick! Hi Nick!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

She knows who's there without turning around. Carl and Patrick. He talks to Lizzy. They argue—about the zombies.

_What is there to even argue about?_

Lily locks eyes with one of the zombies. Its white eyes don't show emotion. People say that they look sad. They don't. They aren't sad, they can't feel sadness. They're just—dead.

She feels a hand on her shoulder, "Hey… Lily. You going to story time?" He talks to her like she's a child.

"It isn't story time," She turns to his bright blue eyes.

An eyebrow is raised, "Then… what _do_ they do at story time?"

"The nice lady teaches us how to kill," she walks away from the boy.

**K guys. So you are starting to see two of the personalities of the 'girl'. Romy's the extremely smart one, but she's also normal. Lily's just plain mental. And you will find out about Rowan in a little bit.**


End file.
